


Day 3 : Orgasm Denial

by NateCrossing



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chastity Device, Cis Lance (Voltron), Degradation, In Public, Kinktober2020, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Somnophilia, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vibrators, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateCrossing/pseuds/NateCrossing
Summary: Lance tried to rock the toy away from his prostate, but all the movements did were push the damned thing deeper inside him. He was fucked. Lance could feel his lower abdomen tightening up along with his balls. His cock ached from the cage, but he was pretty sure that he could still cum like this.Closing his eyes and gripping his chair, Lance tried to imagine Keith's body as he felt his orgasm nearing, the pleasure becoming more and more overwhelming.Only for it to stop suddenly. Letting out a whine that quickly turned into a cough, Lance snuck a glance at Keith, to see him already observing him. Keith was smirking, slowly shaking his head at Lance. Lance could've cried.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Day 3 : Orgasm Denial

**Author's Note:**

> ik sharks aren't smooth but the meme
> 
> +I do use afab language, so be careful if this is something that triggers you+

Keith and Lance had always been very sexual. For Lance it came naturally, but for Keith it was always Lance that brought out sides of him he had never even suspected existed. 

At first, the sex had been an outlet for all the stress they had been under. It was never friendly, far from it. It was hot, rough and quick. Oftentimes they were still in their gear, fresh out of dangerous mission. Most often than not, they didn't even use a bed. 

And then they'd won. Voltron had won. They'd defeated Zarkon and all of his minions. Allied with both The Blade and Earth, they'd done it. And with this defeat, came the relief. All of the stress that the team had had to carry on their shoulders had dissipated in one fateful strike. Of course, there was still a lot to do, people to help. But this was it.

That day was the first that Keith and Lance had truly made love to each other, and on one of the bed of the Garrison, nonetheless. There had to have been some kind of irony from the universe in there. From that point on, their meetings became less and less primal, and slowly morphed into something more tender, softer even. 

But, at the same time, it also morphed into something kinkier. With more time on their hand to experiment, the pair soon found out that they could get pretty wild when they wanted to. 

Of course, Lance had mostly been the one initiating it, always coming up with more and more ideas for Keith to dominate him. Keith was more than happy to oblige. 

So, when Lance told Keith that he had had a new idea, needless to say Keith was already excited.

"I want you to control my orgasms. Maybe even forbid me to cum for a while. But I also don't want to just be ordered around. I wanna have fun."

Keith thought a total of about 2 seconds before answering. 

"What about this. I can fuck you anytime I want, and in return you get to fuck me anytime you want. But you can't touch yourself or cum until I say so. You'll have to fuck me to feel any pleasure."

Lance smirked.

"I like that. Same safeword ?"

Keith answered with a nod, his thoughts already lost on what he would do to the other man.

"Also, feel free to use that cock cage we bought if it becomes necessary."

Lance had said it innocently, as if talking about the weather, but Keith understood the underlying message. Lance wanted him to make this last. And, truly, who was Keith to refuse him ?

-+-

Keith let a week pass before he did anything to him. He knew that a week would be enough for Lance to wonder if he had forgotten, or maybe if he was planning something big. Lance also hadn't tried anything, clearly leaving the first move up to Keith. And now, it was time for Keith to act. 

Lance had been working all day towards a project that Allura had pitched to him, and Keith thought he deserved a break.

And so, he strode over to where Lance was seated, near the desk.

"Sorry Keith I'm not done yet. It should be over in a bit, then we can look at- what... are you doing ?"

Not minding Lance, Keith lowered both his pants and underwear, cunt in full view of Lance. As expected, Keith quickly noticed the bulge forming in Lance's pants. Licking his lips, he freed Lance's growing erection, admiring it a bit. It twitched once, then twice, but Lance said nothing. He probably knew what Keith was doing by now.

Turning around, Keith quickly grabbed Lance's cock, pushing it inside him in one swift motion. Both of them groaned at the intrusion, their bodies already hot. Keith let go of his cock as he sat down fully on Lance, the whole length now in him.

In a painfully slow motion, Keith raised his ass, giving Lance a perfect view of both of his holes as the cock slid out of him, before once again sitting back on it, the fat of his ass jiggling. 

Before Lance could stop himself, he reached forward and groped Keith's cheek, holding a fistfull of it, and tried to get Keith to ride him already.

Weirdly enough, this seemed to work, Keith's movements speeding up to match Lance's. Lance even found himself thrusting into Keith's wet cunt, a thing Keith rarely let him do. 

Keith's ass bounced more and more as the thrusts gained speed, and Lance almost dared to reach around to grab one of Keith's boob, but decided not to push his luck.

Keith's body was on fire. He had never rode Lance like this, legs closed, ass directly in front of him, but it was more than thrilling. Feeling Lance's dick enter him while he was so tight felt like heaven. It felt so good that he even let Lance thrust inside him as hard as he wanted. After all, this was supposed to be a reward. And, like this, Lance's cock was hitting Keith's G spot right on.

Keith wouldn't last long.

He could feel his cunt tensing up around the monster that was Lance's dick inside him, wrapping around it tightly, probably making it ten times better for Lance. His clit was throbbing, as if eager to be touched, but Keith wanted to cum only from Lance's cock, and nothing else. 

As if on cue, Keith felt his orgasm nearing, the build up of pleasure now more present than ever as his lower abdomen tensed, the muscled more tightly wound up than ever, legs shaking.

"Keith... I'm close !"

With one last thrust, Keith sunk down on Lance's cock for a final time, refusing to move even as Lance's hand clenched hard on his ass, almost begging him to keep moving.

Keith slowly rose up from Lance's lap, making sure that Lance followed the movement of his dick coming out of him, covered in his juices.

Keith brought his pants up, promptly covering up his ass before leaving Lance. Lance, who was still way too close to coming, his dick furiously twitching as he imagined Keith coming undone around him.

Sourly, he dressed himself back up, making sure that his dick wouldn't rub too much against the fabric of his boxers, and tried to go back to work, but quickly understood that he could get no work done right now.

Damn Keith.

-+-

Not two days after this incident, Lance decided that he would get his revenge. Both he and Keith were in bed; mostly, if not completely, naked. Lance had just woken up to find his dick hard, as with almost every morning since his early teens. 

What had been the deciding factor, however, was that Keith's bottom was slightly out of the covers, probably from how much he moved when he slept.

Feeling mischievous, Lance spat on his hand, before grasping his dick, sliding his wet palm up and down his length. 

Keith's ass was almost criminal, sticking out like this, with his cunt so visible.

Too pent up to hold himself back, Lance positioned himself forward, dick first towards Keith. Not even bothering to prep him, he quickly slid the tip inside Keith hole, barely brushing against his growth. Keith stirred, but otherwise didn't make any sound. Lance took that as invitation, sliding more and more of himself inside Keith, until he was balls deep inside him, cock fully swallowed up and lower stomach right against Keith's ass.

If Keith had been a light sleeper during their early Voltron days, that had all changed when the both of them had moved in together. Now, Keith was as much of a heavy sleeper as Lance; as they had both found out when trying somnophilia for the first time. It hadn't been until Lance was full-on thrusting into him that Keith had woken up, and promptly cum immediately. Ever since, somnophilia had been something that they both periodically enjoyed.

Lance slid out of Keith until his tip was almost out, before slamming into him once more, making his whole body shake.

Lance's breathing was heavy and loud to his own ears. In his mind, he was consistently reminding himself that he wasn't allowed to cum, and that even if he was the one fucking the shit out of Keith, it was still Keith that was in charge, even when asleep. The thought turned him on more than he cared to admit.

His thrusts picked up the pace, now rhythmically slapping his balls against Keith's ass, hitting as deep into him as he could.

Keith stirred again, and this time Lance knew that he was waking up. 

"Wha- Lance ?"

Lance fucked him faster, hands coming up on either side of his hips to hold him flush against his body as his cock slid further and further into the half-awake man. 

Keith was now moaning with every thrust, his body being more sensitive in the morning probably doing him no favors.

"Chest ?" Lance asked in a pant, not trusting himself to form even one sentence. Keith's nod was imperceptible, but Lance caught it nonetheless.

Immediately, his hand that was under Keith reached higher, breaching the shirt that Keith was wearing, and cupping one of his breast, wasting no time groping and grasping at it vigorously. Lance had always been a tits guy, and Keith's turned him on way too much. 

All things considered, everything about Keith turned him on more than anyone ever had, not that he would ever admit that to him.

After one particularly violent thrust, Keith cried out, his whole body shaking under Lance's touch, his walls clamping down on Lance's more than sensitive cock. He hadn't even noticed that Keith was close. He wasn't even close yet.

Not stopping his movements, Lance instead thrust faster into Keith, loving how tight he now felt.

"Wait- Lance ! Don't cu- ah !"

Lance wanted to tell Keith that he knew he couldn't cum, but in his current state, he wasn't sure that he could even say anything. Instead, he reached down, and attached his mouth to Keith's neck, sucking on the spot that the other loved so much until it was purple. Lance didn't think it had gotten his point across, but seeing the mark on Keith as he fucked him senselessly was enough for him.

Both of Lance's hands were now on Keith's chest, his shirt now raised up to his neck. Lance's hands were as merciless and unforgiving as his thrusts, playing with both his breasts and nipples, rubbing, groping, pinching, grasping. 

Keith's moans were no more than broken cries, his voice overused just like his body as he came a second time around Lance's dick, the only indication being the slight twitching of his body, as well as the tightness that suddenly trapped Lance's cock. Lance could've come.

He could count on his fingers the number of times that he had made Keith come twice.

Satisfied with the outcome, Lance slowly pulled his dick out of Keith, letting it rest in between them as he still held the other man. 

"I'll get you back for this, you do know that."

"I hope you will."

-+-

Another week went by before Keith did anything. And Lance could barely stand the torture. His dick would periodically get hard and he was so pent up that all he could was take cold showers. But it wasn't like he could waltz to one whenever, which was bothersome in and of itself. And he didn't even count the morning woods he always got. 

"I want you to wear the cockring." Keith said one morning as Lance reached up for his cereals. The sentence made him pause as he processed it, and he hated how his cock twitched in excitement. 

"Why now?" He finally grabbed the box and poured himself a bowl, slowly sitting down next to Keith.

"I have an idea. Also, you've been getting pretty pent up." Lance huffed at that, letting his spoon fall back into his bowl. 

"No I haven't." Keith raised a brow, a small smirk playing on the corner of his mouth.

Then, smooth as a shark, he raised his shirt slightly so that the underside of one of his boob was visible to Lance. Lance didn't even try to hide his erection.

"Alright, maybe. But that's cheating."

"Let's eat then I'll put the cockring on."

-+-

Keith's plan hatched in the afternoon. Both him and Lance had been going from meeting to meeting - Monday was meeting day, or MDM as everyone called it - and neither of them had been able to catch much of a break. 

Thankfully, bathroom breaks were allowed, which is how Lance ended up with Keith in a stall, cock achingly hard in his cage. 

"Put this in your ass," Keith said, handing Lance what looked like to be a vibrator.

Obeying the order, Lance quickly stuffed the toy in his ass. 

"Good boy. You get to touch me for two minutes, and then we go back to the meeting."

Lance mewled at the praise, before quickly lifting Keith's shirt and binder, immediately going for the kill and licking the other man's nipples. 

"My my, aren't you eager. Is your cock hard right now? All because of me? I bet it hurts, huh?"

Lance could feel his balls tightening as Keith's light degradation. His breath was coming out in short puffs, his chest almost heaving with how aroused he was. And Keith hadn't even turned the toy on yet. 

"Your two minutes are up sharpshooter. Let's resume the meeting. Same safeword as before."

-+-

Re-entering the room, Lance found himself wishing that he had Keith's poker face. He had littered the other man's chest with love bites and played with his nipples, and yet Keith looked perfectly normal. On the other hand, Lance's face was flushed, his thighs shaking with each step he took because of the toy inside him. The vibrator was long, purple in color, but also completely rubbing against Lance's prostate. He didn't know how he was going to last. 

This particular meeting was pretty boring, since it mostly was Pidge and Hunk talking back and forth, with the eventual interruption from others that knew what they were talking about. Now, Lance loved his friends. But he was far from being able to follow what they were saying most of the time. 

Lance usually ended up talking to either Allura or Keith, Shiro being too busy trying to listen to the discussion. 

As if on cue, Allura turned to Lance, and began asking him about how their projects to link comms between nearby planets and Earth had been going on. Excited to answer, Lance opened his mouth, but the only thing that left it became a quiet moan, as Keith turned on the toy.

Just as predicted, the tip of the toy was vibrating right against Lance's prostate, sending waves of pleasures all over his body, but mostly to his caged cock. His caged cock that was throbbing, full against the walls of the torturous device. Lance bit his lips.

Allura was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows, concerned, mostly, but also confused.

"Sorry, something stuck in my throat." Lance continued on, trying his best to explain to Allura the work he had done, while also trying to ignore the treacherous vibrations that kept going up.

Soon enough, Lance could feel that the vibrator was at full power. The rhythmic vibrations bounced inside of his ass, almost fucking his prostate as his whole body shook. Lance could feel himself getting close.

Fortunately, Allura was currently talking to Pidge, her attention caught on something the green paladin had said. Unfortunately, Keith's attention was also somewhere else. The red paladin was currently talking with Shiro about something, reviewing papers, with both of his hands on the table, not on the remote. 

Lance tried to rock the toy away from his prostate, but all the movements did were push the damned thing deeper inside him. He was fucked. Lance could feel his lower abdomen tightening up along with his balls. His cock ached from the cage, but he was pretty sure that he could still cum like this.

Closing his eyes and gripping his chair, Lance tried to imagine Keith's body as he felt his orgasm nearing, the pleasure becoming more and more overwhelming.

Only for it to stop suddenly. Letting out a whine that quickly turned into a cough, Lance snuck a glance at Keith, to see him already observing him. Keith was smirking, slowly shaking his head at Lance. Lance could've cried. 

A few tears did pearl up at the corner of his eyes as Keith turned the vibe back on, only to turn it off immediately again. Lance's immediate thought was that he couldn't wait for this meeting to end. 

Turns out, the meeting took two more hours to end. Too long hours during which Keith kept edging Lance, so much so that a patch of precum stained through his underwear and pants, forcing him to tie his shirt around his hips.

Keith didn't even spare Lance as they got back to their room, leaving the vibrator on through the whole walk, as Lance struggled to even stay standing.

As the pair reached their destination, Lance immediately sunk on their bed, exhausted. Which, in retrospect, did nothing to help as the toy was still deep inside him.

"Please tell me you'll let me cum now."

Keith's smile was devilish.

"We"ll see. First I want you on the far corner of the bed."

Lance did as told, watching powerlessly as Keith turned the toy on the max setting again.

"Now I'm going to touch myself, and you have to not cum until I've cum."

"Then will I be allowed to cum ?" Lance asked through his teeth, the pleasure already starting to pool in his abdomen.

"We'll see."

As promised, Keith laid on the bed, quickly ridding himself of his clothes and spreading his legs for Lance to watch. Lance could only moan, unable to do anything but watch and endure it. 

Keith's hands parted ways, one going up to wrap around his breast as the other slid down to spread his folds, almost inviting Lance to do something, even though both of them knew he couldn't.

"I bet you'd love to push your cock in me right now, fucking the toy in your ass while I'm wrapped around you."

Lance's moan was the only answer Keith got, but it made him smirk nonetheless.

As his left hand started playing with his nipple, Keith slowly stuck two fingers inside him, lazily going in and out of himself. Lance was already trying to hold his orgasm.

"Oh you look like you're slightly pent up, hm? Why is that I wonder. Maybe you want me to go quicker ?" Lance nodded, hips rocking back and forth without him meaning to.

"Why not, you have been a good boy after all." The praise did nothing to help Lance's state, neither did Keith adding a third finger inside him. His movements got quicker, his hips now grounding down onto his stretched fingers. Lance could only imagine it being the length of his dick inside Keith instead of his own fingers. He could practically feel the smooth and hot walls of Keith's cunt rubbing all around his cock as he filled him, watching as his whole body bounced from the thrusts, eyes half-lidded and lips red. Keith turned off the toy as Lance felt his orgasm coming, once again perfectly edging him. 

Lance whined and ground his hips into the bed, desperately trying to get some friction out of the toy, knowing that his dick was useless because of the cage.

"You try to cum again and I'll wait another month before letting you cum."

Keith's stare was hard, and immediately snapped Lance out of the horny haze he was in. He nodded.

Keith took his fingers out of him, instead circling his growth, a content sigh leaving his lips. His other hand was still on his chest, either playing with his breasts or teasing his nipples. The marks that Lance had left on him in the toilets had turned purple, and Lance was forcefully reminded of how hot it had been to bite and suck at the other man's chest in the toilets while their friends were waiting for them.

Lance silently cursed himself. Keith had probably known that Lance would end up turning himself on by marking his chest. 

The toy turned back on along with Lance's attention on Keith. Both of his hands were on his chest, playing with his breasts in a way that Lance usually did.

"I bet you'd love to have me fuck your dick with my tits. Remember when we did that ? You came so fast I barely had the time to stick my tongue out. My chest was all covered too. Hmm. Too bad you're in a cage."

Lance whined. Keith wasn't being fair. And, judging from his falsely innocent face, he probably knew it.

Increasing his movements, Keith reached down with both hands, simultaneously fucking himself on his fingers and rubbing his clit. Lance couldn't help but reach down and move the toy inside him, albeit slowly, so that it rubbed against his prostate more.

Keith's fingers moved faster, his legs opening and closing as his whole body shook, before cumming, lower lip caught between his teeth and eyes clenched shut.

Lance quickly let go of the toy.

"Now can I come?"

Keith took a second to regain his breath, but soon began laughing, and Lance had a bad feeling.

"Of course not. You think I didn't see you moving that toy? Take that as your punishment."

Lance whined, but he couldn't say that he hadn't seen it coming.

-+-

A month had past since their little game had first started. Lance was now fully locked in his cage, the only key to the lock being kept by Keith. 

Since their last ordeal with the toy Keith had edged Lance a bit, but nothing too out of the ordinary. Just a quick handjob while cleaning his cock, another one in the toilets at the Garrison. Nothing they hadn't done before.

Since the one month mark had been hit, Lance couldn't help but wonder what Keith had in store for him. Knowing the other man, he probably wouldn't keep him in chastity much longer, both of them knowing that Lance was close to his limit. 

So, understandably, Lance's attention was picked as Keith walked into their shared bedroom, the key to his cage in his hand. 

"New game?"

Not answering, Keith instead brought Lance's pants down, exposing his caged cock, before unlocking the device.

Then, as if nothing had happened, he pocketed both the key and the cage, and walked away.

Lance was hard just thinking about the possibilities of what he could do.

His first thought was that he wanted to fuck something, preferably one of his toys. But then the blue paladin realized what this meant. Keith had given him permission to fuck him. Lance's cock twitched in the air, tip already pearling with precum. 

Urging himself to calm down, but mostly stay patient, Lance tucked back his twitching cock into his pants. He would fuck Keith. He'd fuck Keith hard and dirty, just like they used to. but not right now. Maybe not even today. He wanted the other to wonder just when and where exactly Lance was going to take him. 

Lance would wait.

-+-

The perfect opportunity came three days later. It had been hot all day, and Keith had taken the malicious pleasure of wearing little to no clothes around their apartment, when Lance knew that he could handle even a turtleneck and black pants in desert heat.

And, with how worked up Lance was, even seeing Keith's thighs was enough to make him hard.

Finally, at the end of the day, Lance had snapped. Keith had been cleaning the kitchen, it being his turn to do it, as Lance had been on his phone on their dinner table, right in front of the kitchen. But, as Lance had quickly understood, Keith had decided to take this opportunity to tease him, more than he already had all day long. 

First off, when doing the dishes, his shirt magically got wet, becoming mostly see through. That combined with the fact that it was cold water which made Keith's nipple poke out, Lance was already hard in his pants.

Then, when cleaning their counter, he had purposefully bent over the surface, his loose shorts hiding nothing of neither his ass nor cunt to Lance. 

But still, Lance let it slide, trying to keep his eyes from watching Keith's round ass jiggle as he scrubbed the surface clean.

But then, when Keith was scrubbing one spot particularly hard, his shorts moved even more, and Lance noticed the little jewel tightly held between each of Keith's cheeks, betraying the buttplug underneath. 

This broke Lance's resolve, making him almost spring from the table and to Keith, dick already out of his pants. 

Keith didn't even have to wait to feel the whole length of it inside him as it rubbed and moved the buttplug. 

"Fuck- Lance!"

Lance couldn't even answer. Pushing Keith down straight on the counter, Lance spread his legs until he easily could access all of him. The buttplug moved with every thrust, the egg shape pushing against his hard cock making all of this all the more pleasurable. 

"Degradation?" Lance managed to push out, his senses already overwhelmed. 

Keith, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine, his voice barely betraying what they were doing.

"Go for it."

Lance wasted no time.

"You're such a slut offering yourself up for me like that. You knew what you were doing to me, huh? You even filled your ass for me so that I'd fill your cunt."

Keith's moans were finally betraying their current position; coming out with every thrust of Lance's cock inside him.

"What if someone had seen you through the window, huh? I bet you'd have loved that. Your hard nipples on view for anyone to see."

Keith's answer, if there was any, got lost as he bit into his arm, trying to keep himself from making too much noise. But Lance could tell he was thoroughly enjoying this; his cunt had never been so wet.

"And now I'm using you like a toy, on the counter, holding you down to do as I please with you. And you're loving every second of it."

Keith was furiously nodding, his teeth still clenched on the skin of his arm.

"Turn around. If you're so eager to show everyone your chest then let's see it."

Obeying, Keith quickly turned around, struggling as his legs shook. From this angle, Lance's cock was hitting the buttplug spot on, and Keith could feel that he wouldn't last long.

"See, I knew those would be hard." Lance teased as he pinched both of Keith's nipples through his shirt and moved the man's chest around using them.

Keith was drooling, letting the pleasure overcome him as Lance kept thrusting hard and fast into him while playing with his chest. Degradation always made Keith extremely submissive, and this time was no exception.

Lance raised up Keith's shirt with one hand, freeing both of his boobs and admiring how hard his nipples truly were. It only made Lance want to play with them more.

"I have- fuck. A game. In mind." Lance paused his thrusts at Keith's proposition, almost thankful for the break since he had been on the edge of coming for the better part of ten minutes now.

"If you manage to make me cum twice without ever stopping your thrusts, then I'll let you cum anywhere you want on, or in me."

Lance's cock twitched in anticipation.

"Deal."

Immediately, Lance's thrusts picked up the pace, his balls now rhythmically slapping against Keith's ass, against the buttplug. His chest wasn't spared either as Lance groped and slapped Keith's breasts, loving how they bounced with each of his thrusts. 

Keith came in seconds, his legs closing down around Lance and trapping him inside him as his inner walls clamped down on the dick filling him.

But that was over soon as Lance pushed both of Keith's legs open, pinning them to the counter, before thrusting at the same speed as before, trying with all of his will to ignore how quickly his own orgasm was coming as well. 

"Just cum, you slut." Lance ended up saying, surprising even himself with it, but loving the moan that left Keith's throat because of it.

The sudden insult brought Keith closer to the edge than he already was, and another of Lance's assault on his nipples mixed with his dick rubbing against the toy in his ass pushed him over it. Keith didn't think he had ever cum that fast.

His orgasm washed over him in a deafening wave, making his back arch up and his legs close up as much as they could. He could've passed out from how intense the feeling was.

"Can I cum now?" The strain in Lance's voice brought him back. Keith could feel Lance's dick twitching inside him, probably holding back an orgasm. 

He had planned to make Lance wait a bit more, almost completely sure that he would fail this challenge, but after all, Lance had won fair and square.

Thrusting in Keith once more, Lance asked again. "Can I?"

"You can."

Lance's thrusts resumed, hard on Keith's oversensitive cunt. He should've seen it, honestly. Taking the abuse, Keith let Lance fuck him as fast as he wanted, desperately trying to keep his legs open so that Lance had full access into him.

Lance was ruthless, the tip of his cock hitting Keith's G spot perfectly while moving the toy in his ass, more than once making the other man cry out. But soon, he too reached his limit, knees buckling as he felt his release coming for a final time. And this time, he was allowed to cum.

Not even taking the time to ask Keith, Lance quickly pulled out of him, wrapping his hand around his cock in a tight fist, before bringing himself over the edge onto Keith, his cum covering his chest, dripping in the space between each boob as Keith pushed them together for Lance.

As the last ropes of cum shot onto Keith's boobs, Lance reached forward and slid his cock between them a few times, using his own cum as a makeshift lube and reveling in both the feeling of his long deserved orgasm washing over him and the sight of his cock slowly fucking Keith's chest.

Stilling his movement as his cock became oversensitive, Lance croaked out a moan as Keith moved his chest up and down a few times around it, clearly messing with him.

"I'll get you back for using me like that, sharpshooter."

Lance chuckled, the sound breaking through his heavy panting.

"I'm looking forward to it, then."


End file.
